1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp structure and system, and particularly relates to an LED lamp structure and system with high-efficiency heat-dissipating function.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED (Light-Emitting Diode) has some advantages better than traditional light source, such as small size, save power, good light-emitting efficiency, long usage life, high-speed operation response, no poison pollution as radiation and mercury. In recent years, LED has been used popularly. Hence, the tradition light-emitting device is replaced by LED with high brightness such as high power LED due to the progress of high technology.
However, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the LED is bad. A heat-guiding element or a heat-dissipating element needs to assist the LED to guide or dissipate heat out in order to operate the LED in a low temperature. Hence it is very important job for designers to deign an LED lamp device with high-efficiency heat-dissipating function